Jellybear
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Makhluk menggemaskan itu namanya Hinata Natsu. Manis, tapi suka seenaknya sendiri. Pipinya ternyata sangat enak dicubit dan kenyal seperti jelly. Dan yang paling penting, ia bersedia dijahili oleh Kageyama, ketika pemuda penyendiri itu terpisah dari kedua teman dekatnya. Warning inside! Perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'.
Di balik semua sikap kasar dan tatapan tajamnya, sebenarnya Kageyama Tobio hanyalah seorang pemuda yang sulit mengekspresikan dirinya. Tidak separah rekan setimnya yang bernama Tsukishima Kei memang, tetapi entah kenapa pemuda berkepribadian buruk itu punya seorang teman setia di belakangnya, sementara Kageyama terus berjalan sendirian di masa suka dukanya. Tidak masalah juga baginya, karena toh tetap banyak orang yang dikenal dan mengenalnya lewat voli. Ingat, dia _setter_ jenius—walau dikenalnya pun dengan reputasi yang kurang baik. Ia juga memenuhi kepalanya dengan voli, voli, dan voli. Hidupnya hanya berputar di permainan bola itu sampai saat ini, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi acuh dalam kesendiriannya.

Padahal permainan itu berusaha memberitahunya berkali-kali bahwa ia tidak boleh terus sendirian. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah dirasakannya sejak dijuluki 'Raja Egois' oleh rekan setimnya di SMP dulu, tetapi ia kembali menutup rapat-rapat kesadarannya agar bisa bertahan dalam kesendiriannya bersama voli.

Lalu, si pendek yang suka bicara besar itu mulai memasuki ruang lingkupnya. Membuka paksa zona nyamannya yang dingin dan membuat banyak orang mulai memasuki hatinya. Sulit sekali rasanya membiarkan semuanya masuk dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah, tapi ternyata bersama-sama orang lain itu memang lebih menyenangkan dari pada sendirian dan berbuat sesukanya.

Hinata Shouyou namanya.

Dan di tengah-tengah proses pembukaan dirinya terhadap sosialisasi dengan orang luar itu, ada seorang gadis penakut yang pelan-pelan masuk. Ia tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dan memaksa seperti Hinata atau teman-teman setimnya, tetapi berjingkat pelan dan sesekali berbicara padanya untuk menghibur, menenangkan, menyemangati, dan tanpa terasa Kageyama semakin sering berada bersamanya.

Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri menuju lokasi dimana gadis itu berada. Perasaannya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tubuhnya selalu mencari cara untuk berada dekat dengan gadis penakut itu. Mungkin ada sebuah kebutuhan tersendiri dalam tubuhnya untuk terus mendekatkan diri dengan gadis itu agar memperoleh kata-kata penghibur atau minimal bersosialisasi singkat.

Oh, mungkin ini waktunya aku merasakan apa yang orang sering katakan sebagai cinta, pikir Kageyama polos.

Karenanya, begitu ia diberi tahu Hinata soal perasaan partnernya itu kepada sang gadis, mereka mulai saling mendekati gadis itu. Mereka bertiga jadi semakin dan semakin sering bersama-sama sang gadis. Sampai tak terasa Kageyama dan susu kotaknya yang biasa hanya berdua sepanjang istirahat siang, mulai aneh tanpa kehadiran si berisik Hinata Shouyou dan celoteh Yachi Hitoka.

Ya, keduanya. Bukan hanya Yachi Hitoka.

Latihan kini rasanya lebih bersemangat dan tidak membingungkan lagi karena Hinata yang lebih terbuka dan Yachi yang sering membantunya juga dalam menghadapi keanehan si calon raksasa kecil itu. Jalan pulang juga tidak selalu dilaluinya dengan wajah kakunya lagi—setidaknya sampai mereka bertiga berpisah jalan sehabis mengantar Yachi.

Kageyama menyadarinya sekarang, inilah kehidupan manusia yang menyenangkan itu. Sejauh ini voli memang membuatnya bersemangat dan hidup, tetapi bersama orang lain yang mendukungnya di sampingnya itu terasa lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Kata 'berteman' tidak pernah membuat Kageyama sehidup ini sebelumnya.

Dengan sekejap dilupakannya pikirannya soal 'cinta' yang dipikirnya sempat dirasakannya pada Yachi. Ia bahkan sampai membuat Hinata berkompetisi dengannya dulu dan akhirnya berakhir berteman seperti ini. Tetapi sepertinya Hinata benar-benar serius akan hal itu lalu masih berusaha mendapatkan gadis itu. _Well_ , karena Kageyama tidak benar-benar menyukai Yachi mungkin sebaiknya kompetisi ini dihentikan saja.

Tapi ...

Kalau ia menyerahkan Yachi untuk disukai Hinata sendirian, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Kembali sendirian?

Bagaimanapun, Kageyama Tobio masih seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun yang tidak siap kehidupan manisnya yang baru dimulai itu hilang. Dan makhluk menggemaskan yang ditemuinya di rumah partnernya itu entah kenapa bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**

 **OOC—** _ **Nyerempet**_ **lolicon—crackpairs inside—perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'—** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Milik Haruichi Furudate.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jellybear**_

 _Kageyama Tobio_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, menginaplah di rumahku malam ini, Kageyama!" Teriak Hinata dengan lantang selepas latihan sore hari itu.

Kageyama yang sedang membereskan bola-bola voli yang menggelinding seketika menjatuhkan lima bola yang sedang dipegangnya. "Haaaah? Ap—apaan maksudmu sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Ucapan Kageyama terhenti begitu menyadari sekelilingnya rupanya juga tengah menghentikan aktivitas beres-beresnya dan memerhatikan mereka dengan kaget. Tanaka bahkan memandangnya dengan wajah siap bergosip yang macam-macam. Ajakan Hinata memang ambigu sih, tapi apakah dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sama-sama laki-laki?

"Maksudku ya seperti yang kukatakan, menginaplah di rumahku." Jawab Hinata tenang. Ia lalu merangkul Kageyama lalu membisikinya pelan-pelan. "Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hanya Yachi yang menginap di rumahku, jadi kuajak kau deh."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan singkat Hinata barusan, Kageyama langsung melepaskan rangkulan Hinata yang bersahabat dan memandangnya kesal. "Ya—Yachi menginap di rumahmu? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya galak—walau suaranya tak sekeras biasanya.

" _Sssh!_ Begini, bukannya aku curi _start_ atau apa, tapi kebetulan kesempatan memang datang padaku." Ucap Hinata. "Sebenarnya tadi saat kau ke kamar mandi karena susu kotakmu _expired_ , Yachi ditelpon sama mamanya. Kunci yang seharusnya ditaruh di kotak pos apartemen mereka malah dibawa pergi mamanya dan ia baru bisa pulang besok. Kunci cadangan yang biasa dibawa Yachi kan kemarin hilang, jadi mereka sepakat untuk serah terima kunci lewat kotak pos—tapi malah lupa. Jadilah kutawari Yachi untuk menginap di rumahku— _hehe_."

 _Hehe 'ndasmu_ , umpat Kageyama dalam hati jika ia bisa berbahasa jawa. Gawat, kali ini dia lengah. Jika ia biarkan saja mereka berdua dalam satu atap yang sama, entah perkembangan apa yang akan terjadi tanpa adanya Kageyama di dalamnya. Dan itu membuat Kageyama kesal hanya dengan membayangkannya terjadi.

Untung Hinata bersifat sportif dan memberitahunya. Atau—bukannya sportif dalam persaingan, ia memang belum siap saja memisahkan diri dengan Yachi? Yah, apapun itu alasannya, hal ini menguntungkan bagi Kageyama.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut. Lagi pula di rumahku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa." Jawab Kageyama sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat _gengsi_ nya di depan teman dekatnya itu.

Kelewat lega, Hinata menghambur ke arah Kageyama lalu memeluknya singkat. " _Ooooshhh!_ Terima kasih banyak, _Kageyama-samaaa!_ " Pekiknya keras-keras. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Yachi yang baru masuk aula olahraga sambil berteriak lagi. "Yachiii! Malam ini ada Kageyama jugaaa!"

Kageyama menepuk pelan jidatnya. Si mulut ember itu benar-benar ...

Tanaka yang sedang mengepel di dekat Tsukishima yang sedang membereskan bola-bola juga langsung tertawa mesum. "Wah gila juga si Hinata—dan Kageyama. Masih kelas satu sudah berani _threesome_ begitu."

Sugawara dan Daichi yang mendengarnya langsung memukul Tanaka dengan sekali serangan. Sementara Daichi menceramahinya, Sugawara melirik Tsukishima yang sudah selesai membereskan bola dan mendorong keranjang bolanya ke arah Kiyoko. Pemuda berkacamata itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu dengan gusar kepada Kiyoko dan dibalas gadis itu dengan tawa renyah dan semburat merah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aula olahraga pun bersih. Rapat mengenai latihan hari ini digelar dan selesai tanpa halangan yang berarti. Hinata, Kageyama, dan Yachi pun pamit bertiga. Karena hanya ada satu sepeda tanpa boncengan, maka ketiganya terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju rumah Hinata di kaki gunung.

"Hei, Hinata." Seru Kageyama membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka sampai di jalanan menanjak. "Berapa menit yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke sekolah dari rumahmu naik sepeda?"

"Emmm ... Tiga puluh menit?" Jawab Hinata. "... Kan sudah kubilang, rumahku jauh lho, _hehe_."

Yachi sudah mulai kelelahan. " _Hahh ..._ Ternyata ... Setiap hari ... Kamu melewati jalanan sejauh ini ya ... Hinata ... Hebat ..." Puji Yachi sambil mengambil nafas.

"Dia melewatinya setiap hari dengan sepeda, tahu. Biasa saja." Komentar Kageyama. "Kalau bersepeda dengan kecepatan penuh saja memakan waktu tiga puluh menit, berapa lama kita akan sampai kalau berjalan ... _Haah ..._ "

"Ka—kalau begitu, kita berlari saja biar cepat!" Usul Hinata.

"Haah? Berlari di jalanan menanjak, kau gila? Nggak lihat Yachi sudah kecapekan ya?" Sembur Kageyama bertubi-tubi.

Hinata tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja lalu menggendong Yachi dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari melesat ke depan. "Ya kugendong saja! Aku duluaaan!" Teriak Hinata sembari berlari.

Wajah Yachi langsung memerah malu. "Uwaaa! Hinata, aku berat lho! Eeeh!"

"Oi! Si pendek itu!" Dengan cepat Kageyama mengendarai sepeda Hinata dan menyusul keduanya yang melesat cukup cepat dari pada perkiraannya.

Mengetahui Kageyama mengejarnya dengan sepeda malah membuat Hinata lari lebih cepat lagi karena tidak ingin disusul. " _Oooshh!_ Majuuuu!" Teriak Hinata dengan semangat.

"Hi—hinata, sudah, kalau mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu seperti itu nanti kamu tumbang di tengah jalan, lho!" Yachi memperingatkan.

Dan benar apa kata Yachi, beberapa meter setelahnya Hinata tergeletak di aspal tak berdaya. Dengan cekatan Yachi mengeluarkan sisa air minumnya dan Kageyama pun datang dengan wajah menyeramkan. _Setter_ jenius Karasuno itu juga membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket Karasuno _Volleyball Team_ -nya dan memberikannya pada Yachi dengan beberapa instruksi yang dibisikinya. Yachi pun mengikat bagian lengan jaket itu di pinggangnya.

Selesai minum, Hinata menyerahkan botol minum Yachi kepada pemiliknya. "Makasih, Yachi. Omong-omong, itu jaketnya Kageyama buat ap—"

"Yachi, ayo naik!" Seru Kageyama yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan sepeda Hinata.

"Ha—i—iya? Ta—tapi Hinata ..." Mengabaikan protes Yachi, Kageyama menarik tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya naik ke pijakan kecil di poros sepeda Hinata. "Pegangan erat-erat padaku!" Serunya.

Hinata yang awalnya sangat lelah langsung bangkit dengan kaget. "Woi, Kageya—" Tapi seruannya terhenti begitu melihat Kageyama meluncur dengan Yachi di belakangnya. Rupanya fungsi jaketnya adalah untuk mencegah rok Yachi tertiup angin.

"Kageyama _temeeeee_! Awas kukejar kau!" Pekik Hinata kesal lalu ia langsung mengejar Kageyama dengan kecepatan penuh.

Akhirnya acara 'membawa Yachi sambil berlari atau naik sepeda agar sampai lebih cepat' itu berulang terus, entah itu Hinata yang ganti merebut sepedanya dan Yachi dari Kageyama, atau Kageyama yang merebut Yachi dan menggendongnya lari dari Hinata, begitu terus bergantian sampai keduanya capek.

Setelah dua puluh lima menit menguras tenaga di jalanan yang naik turun, mereka pun mencapai kesepakatan. Karena sudah sampai di jalanan yang mendatar, Kageyama yang berbobot paling berat dan dianggap masih punya tenaga paling banyak serta badan paling tinggi, mengendarai sepeda dengan Hinata berdiri di roda belakang dan Yachi duduk miring di depan.

"Waah! Leganya! Coba dari tadi kayak gini!" Seru Hinata sambil menikmati angin malam di belakang.

Kageyama mengayuh dengan cemberut. "Kalau dari tadi bisa mati aku." Keluhnya. "Yachi nggak apa-apa?"

"Sedikit sakit sih, tapi nggak apa-apa. Soalnya kalau Hinata yang di depan nanti nggak bisa diam—dan aku juga paling pendek kan, _hehe_." Jawab Yachi. "Maaf merepotkan kalian begini, ya. Oh iya Hinata, di dekat rumahmu ada _konbini_?"

"Ada, habis belokan di depan, sudah dekat rumahku sebenarnya. Mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata.

Yachi mengangguk. "Iya. Tolong ya, Kageyama."

"Mau beli pembalut ya—ah, itu dia." Ucapnya seenak jidat.

Hinata langsung menjambak rambutnya dari belakang. " _Bakageyama_! Itu mulut diayak sedikit kenapa!" Tegurnya.

Yachi yang juga mendengarnya di depan langsung merona wajahnya. "Bukaan! Aku mau membeli beberapa bahan yang kira-kira masih ada untuk membuat _bento_ buat kalian besok, tahu!" Serunya sebal.

Jadilah Yachi membeli beberapa bahan dan ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah sampai di rumah Hinata dengan waktu tempuh total empat puluh lima menit, ketiganya disambut dengan wajah ceria ibu Hinata.

"Selamat datang! Wah, sepertinya berat sekali ya perjalanan ke sini!" Sambutnya hangat. "Ayo, ayo, sudah disiapkan makan malamnya lho!"

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Kageyama dan Yachi bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak kok! Sudah, masuk, masuk." Ajak Ibu Hinata yang masuk duluan ke dalam rumah.

Ketiga sahabat itu pun melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki mereka lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru satu dua langkah diambil, tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berlari cepat dan memeluk Hinata sampai jatuh dengan tiba-tiba. " _Shou-chan_ sudah pulaaaang!" Teriaknya riang.

Ekspresi Yachi langsung berubah kaget melihat keekstriman penyambutan Hinata. Kageyama yang juga dikagetkan dengan gadis kecil itu sontak langsung memerhatikannya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Setelah puas memeluk kakaknya, gadis kecil itu memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan roman wajahnya jadi sedikit pucat begitu matanya bertemu tatap dengan tatapan tajam Kageyama.

"I—ini teman-temannya Shou- _chan_ ya ..." Ucapnya lirih. "Iih! Katanya yang mau menginap cuma perempuan!" Protesnya sambil membenamkan diri di pelukan Hinata lagi.

Susah payah Hinata melepaskan diri dari serangan adiknya. "Y—yah, tiba-tiba Kageyama ikut juga. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting hari ini kita jadi makan enak lho, kamu harus bersyukur!" Seru Hinata.

"Heeei! Memang biasanya makanannya tidak enak, ya!" Tegur sang ibu dari dapur.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa senang dengan pipi memerah. "Benar juga. Ya sudah, ini Yachi _onee-chan_ , kan? Kenalkan, aku Natsu. Panggil saja Nacchan!" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Yachi pun menggandeng tangan anak berumur tujuh tahun itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Hinata bangkit dan menegur Kageyama yang hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Oi, masuk aja. Tu—tunggu, wajahmu memerah? Mendadak demam?" Seru Hinata panik begitu menyadari wajah Kageyama memerah.

"Ng—nggak! Itu ... Makhluk menggemaskan yang barusan menerjangmu itu ... Apaan?" Tanya Kageyama.

Hinata tersinggung adiknya disebut dengan kata makhluk. "Makhluk? Enak saja, itu adik perempuanku! Jangan disamakan dengan menyebut makhluk halus begitu, dong!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban Hinata, Kageyama mengabaikan protesnya lalu berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata sambil bergumam.

"Makhluk menggemaskan ... ya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas makan malam, adik perempuan Hinata—Natsu—menempel kepada Yachi seperti perangko pada amplop. Gadis kecil itu berbicara dan bertanya tanpa henti kepada Yachi dengan antusiasnya.

"Yachi _nee-chan_ tinggal di mana? Di kota ya? Di apartemen yang besar ya?"

"Shou- _chan_ kalau di sekolahnya bagaimana, Yachi _nee-chan_? Pasti dia banyak merepotkanmu ya? Lompatannya hebat sekali kan? Main volinya seperti apa, Yachi _nee-chan_?"

"Kalau aku panggil Yachi _nee-chan_ sepertinya terlalu panjang ya? Boleh aku panggil Hitoka- _chan_ saja? Hitoka- _chan_ sahabatnya Shou- _chan_ kan ya? Berarti boleh ya?"

Dan Yachi menanggapinya dengan antusias juga. Sepertinya ia senang karena Natsu bertingkah seperti seorang adik perempuan untuknya. Selama ini kan dia lebih banyak sendiri di rumah, jadi diserang dengan kehangatan bertubi-tubi begini merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Karenanya, saat air hangat _ofuro_ di rumah Hinata siap, giliran pertama yang harusnya dipakai Yachi duluan jadi dipakai Kageyama duluan. Setelah beberapa menit si _setter_ kaku itu mandi pun Natsu masih menempel dengan Yachi sehingga Hinata terpaksa mandi terlebih dahulu. Saat itu Natsu sedang sibuk berceloteh tentang sekolahnya di ruang keluarga dan Kageyama masuk ke dalam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Melihat Kageyama yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, Natsu jadi teringat satu hal. "Hitoka- _chan_ rambutnya bagus, ya~" Ucapnya kagum sambil menunjuk rambut Yachi. "Lurus dan terlihat lembut. Gaya rambutnya juga manis."

"Ah, eh, begitukah? Terima kasih ..." Jawab Yachi.

"Kalau rambutku ... Susah sekali dibuat rapi. Berantakan, seperti Shou- _chan_. Saat ke sekolah, aku memang menguncir dua rambutku, seperti sekarang ini. Tapi tetap saja kelihatan berantakan, kan?" Keluh Natsu. "Tadinya aku berniat memanjangkannya, tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi malah akan kelihatan lebih berantakan, jadi kuputuskan pendek saja."

Baru Yachi akan membuka mulut untuk menanggapi Natsu, Hinata berteriak dari luar. "Yachi- _saaan_! _Ofuro_ -nya sudah nihh!" Dan Yachi terpaksa berpisah sebentar dengan Natsu secepatnya agar air mandinya tidak keburu dingin.

Setelah Yachi pergi, Natsu tinggal berdua dengan Kageyama di situ. Suasana hening seketika. Yah, walau sebenarnya Kageyama entah kenapa tidak bisa sedikit-sedikit tidak melirik Natsu yang disebutnya makhluk menggemaskan, ia tidak bisa semerta-merta mengajaknya ngobrol. Tatapan mata Kageyama yang menyeramkan juga membuat Natsu cemberut karena ia tidak berani mengajak teman kakaknya yang satu itu mengobrol.

Akhirnya, Kageyama memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian itu. "Ra—rambutmu." Ucapnya lirih.

Natsu yang merasa diajak bicara melirik Kageyama takut-takut. "A—apa?"

"Rambutmu." Ulang Kageyama. "Tidak jelek, kok."

Hembusan nafas berat dikeluarkan Natsu diikuti dengan cemberutnya lagi. "Perempuan itu tidak terima kata tidak jelek tahu, Kageyama Tobio."

Ketika nama lengkapnya diucapkan dengan seenaknya, kontan perhatian Kageyama langsung tertuju penuh kepada anak kecil itu. "Apa? Lalu, kau maunya apa?"

"Kalau jelek ya bilang saja jelek!" Serunya kesal. "Dan kalau bagus, bilang saja bagus!"

"Tidak keduanya. Soalnya menurutku yang bagus itu rambut Yachi- _san_." Jawab Kageyama jujur. "Tapi rambutmu itu tidak jelek juga, dan walau cocok denganmu dan ... dan ..." Sampai di situ wajah Kageyama mulai memerah. "... manis." Lanjutnya sangat lirih.

Natsu menatap Kageyama dengan tajam, lalu mendekatinya. "Rambutmu juga lurus seperti Hitoka- _chan_." Serunya diikuti dengan tangan mungilnya yang tiba-tiba membelai rambut Kageyama yang masih setengah basah. "Awalnya aku tidak suka sama kamu karena Shou- _chan_ selalu bilang kalau kamu rivalnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali pulang dengan gembira dan bersemangat karena punya _partner_ sepertimu—Hitoka- _chan_ juga bilang begitu tadi."

Lalu Natsu pergi ke luar ruang keluarga sambil berlari, meninggalkan Kageyama yang terpaku di tempat. Pemuda itu diam tak percaya dengan wajah yang memerah malu dan mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum senangnya. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian dan tidak menyangka ternyata yang namanya adik perempuan manis seperti itu bisa membuatnya senang entah kenapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu kembali membawa sebuah cetakan yang berisi _jelly_ dengan bentuk beruang. "Hari ini aku buat _jelly_ di sekolah dan aku coba membuatnya lagi di rumah! Untuk Tobio- _chan_ , Hitoka- _chan_ , Shou- _chan,_ dan aku!" Serunya ceria. "Ayo ambil satu!"

"To—tobio- _chan_ ..." Ulang Kageyama dengan sedikit keberatan. Anak kecil ternyata memang seenaknya sendiri, ya.

"Iya, soalnya aku harus jadi bagian dari kalian!" Ujar Natsu dengan mantap. "Shou- _chan_ sering sekali berbicara tentang Hitoka- _chan_ dan terlihat sangat berbinar-binar, jadi, kalau Shou- _chan_ bersama dengan Hitoka- _chan_ , harus ada yang menemani Tobio- _chan_ dong!"

Kageyama sungguh sangat tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan baru itu. "Kenapa kau memisahkan mereka berdua? Aku juga mau ... bersama Yachi- _san_..." Ucap Kageyama dengan berat hati. "Hah ... Apa yang kukatakan sih ..."

"Tentu saja aku memihak kakakku dong!" Jawab Natsu tanpa beban. "Tapi aku kasihan sama Tobio- _chan_ , jadi kamu tidak sendirian!"

Kasihan katanya ... Hah ... Kageyama benar-benar tidak mengerti anak ini. Tapi ia membiarkannya saja dan menyambar satu _jellybear_ yang disodorkan Natsu. Sebuah _jellybear_ berwarna jingga dengan rasa jeruk. Begitu _jellybear_ itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, rasa manis langsung menyeruak ke dalam indra perasanya. Terlalu manis. Benar-benar manis.

Seperti yang membuatnya.

"Aku juga merasakannya, kok." Ucap Natsu tiba-tiba. "Pasti Tobio- _chan_ tidak mau ditinggal Shou- _chan_ dan Hitoka- _chan_ kan?"

"H—hah?"

"Aku sayang sekali sama Shou- _chan_. Selama ini gadis yang membuatnya bergembira itu cuma aku saja, lho. Seperti aku satu-satunya milik Shou- _chan_. Tapi tiba-tiba ia jadi sering begitu senang membicarakan Hitoka- _chan_ , dan aku jadi sedikit kehilangan." Cerita Natsu. "Tapi begitu aku tahu Hitoka- _chan_ , mau tidak mau aku juga jadi tidak ingin kehilangannya— _hehe_."

Kageyama merenung. Benar, pertama-tama ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yachi, dan kini semakin lama ketiganya bersama, ia sekarang juga tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Dan apabila di antara mereka bertiga Yachi dan Hinata mulai berkelompok sendiri dengan perasaan yang sama membuat Kageyama panas.

"Karena itu, aku yang akan menemani Tobio- _chan_!" Serunya ceria. "Kalau Shou- _chan_ dan Hitoka- _chan_ sedang tidak bisa diganggu, aku bisa temenin kok! Soalnya, aku juga tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dan kurasa Tobio- _chan_ bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan kalau tidak sedang mengerutkan alis begitu terus, menyeramkan lho." Cerocos Natsu.

Mendengar pernyataan berani dari adik perempuan Hinata itu membuat Kageyama bengong. Anak ini ... tidak tahu apa-apa dan menyimpulkan seenak hatinya—dan bahkan bertindak seenaknya juga—tetapi tawarannya terlalu hangat untuk ditolak. Terlebih senyum lebarnya dan rambut jingga acak-acakannya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan manis di mata Kageyama.

Ya, seperti _jellybear_ jingga manis yang baru saja dikunyahnya tadi, yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra perasanya.

Rupanya pembuatnya bahkan dapat menerobos masuk juga ke dalam teritori Kageyama.

"Ak—aku ..." Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah dan cemberut menahan malu. "Aku tidak suka sama anak yang tidak bisa main voli." Jawabnya.

Natsu mendekati wajah Kageyama dengan senyum jahil. "Hee~ Tapi Hitoka- _chan_ kan juga tidak pintar main voli katanya~ Tobio- _chan_ malu yaa~"

Kedua tangan Kageyama sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung menarik kedua pipi Natsu yang gatal ingin dicubitnya dari tadi. "Kau ini anak kecil yang suka seenaknya ..." Tegur Kageyama dengan nada galaknya yang seperti biasa. " _Jelly_ -mu terlalu manis! Awas, kubuat lebar pipimu ini."

"Aaaaaa hmntikaaaaan!" Protes Natsu yang kata-katanya jadi tidak jelas. "S ... kiiit!"

"Woh, Kageyama, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku! Aku saja hampir tidak pernah mencubit pipinya, tahu!" Teriak Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada di pintu ruang tamu. "Sini, gantian!"

Pipi Natsu yang memerah setelah cubitan Kageyama dilepas langsung menjadi sasaran cubitan kakaknya lagi. Yachi yang baru selesai mandi pun menyusul datang dan menemukan _jellybear_ buatan Natsu tergeletak begitu saja di atas _tatami_ sementara kedua teman dekatnya itu mengerjai Natsu.

"Hitoka- _chaaan!_ Toloooong!" Teriak Natsu dengan pilu, begitu terbebas dari cubitan Hinata. Dengan iseng, Hinata menutup jalan ke arah Yachi dan Natsu langsung memeluk kakaknya lalu mengelitikinya dengan ganas untuk membuka jalan. Yachi yang dimintai tolong hanya tergelak di tempat melihat kelakuan mereka.

Setelah terbebas dari pasangan _setter-spiker_ Karasuno itu, Natsu langsung memeluk erat Yachi dan tidak mau lepas, takut dicubit lagi. Mereka pun memakan _jelly_ buatan Natsu bersama-sama dan Kageyama selalu mengambil yang berwarna jingga. Hal itu rupanya tidak luput dari pengamatan Natsu.

"Katanya kemanisan, tapi yang dimakan yang rasa jeruk terus. Tobio- _chan_ maniak jeruk ya." Komentar Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Berisik." Omel Kageyama sambil terus mengunyah. "Rupanya kamu senang sekali pipinya dicubit-cubit ya." Ancamnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Natsu tertawa-tawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Yachi. "Ampun, aku tidak akan komentar lagi deh."

Lalu, sementara Hinata hanyut dalam _jelly_ buatan adiknya dan Natsu kabur menghindari ancaman Kageyama, Yachi bertanya kepada pemuda itu. "Eh Kageyama, memangnya tadi ada apa sih sampai kamu mencubiti pipinya Nacchan?"

Kageyama melirik ke luar lalu tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n : Loh ini kenapa KageNatsu paling banyak lol. Di sini sebenernya aku mau memaparkan persahabatan KageHinaYachi dan kegalauan Kageyama sih. Cuma Natsu masuk karena aku tak ingin Kageyama sendiri /halah dan pengen KageHina tapi gamau homo** **dan pengen HinaYachi juga akhirnya jadilah KageHinata Natsu dan bukannya KageHinata Shouyou.**

 **Tapi ini murni gaada perasaan cinta kok (setidaknya di sini /loh) karena kalo iya wah** _ **lolicon**_ **abis dong Kageyama.**

 **Terima kasih yang setia membaca lanjutan 'Analogi yang Terputus' yaa :''D aku terharu sekali walau bikin pilu dan ngawur pair-nya tapi tetap dibaca juga :''3 dan akhirnya di sini gaada baper-baperan yah setelah dihajar sama bapernya sugamama kemarin :p**


End file.
